


Things we lost in the fire

by titaniumlori



Series: Too far gone [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Drug Use, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The Walking Dead!AU]<br/>Daenerys è abbandonata a se stessa, il mondo fuori dalla porta di casa sua incalza, tutto sembra perduto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

 

Daenerys aveva rischiato di morire tre volte prima di capire che per annientare definitivamente un errante era necessario colpirlo alla testa.

Si pulì alla bell’e meglio la mano sporca di sangue nella giacca e posa l’arco a terra. La freccia era penetrata nel cranio di quell’essere qualche momento prima che la mordesse. Era sopravvissuta per tre mesi e aveva rischiato la vita solo perché si era stufata di mangiare pesche sciroppate. Uscire dall’appartamento le faceva ancora troppa paura, anche se rispetto ai primi giorni si sentiva molto più sicura.

Sorrise quando varcò la porta di casa con delle patatine al formaggio e varie confezioni di tonno in scatola.

Casa.

Quella parola continuava a causarle dolore, una fitta al petto che s’irradiava fino a raggiungere lo stomaco.

Casa.

Casa non era mai stata l’appartamento in cui ha vissuto con Viserys prima che lui la abbandonasse come un giocattolo vecchio. Casa era un edificio grande dipinto di bianco con un giardino. Casa era un albero di limoni che Daenerys vedeva quando tira le tende della sua stanza. Casa era una porta rossa che si apriva e rivelava un mondo completamente diverso al suo interno.

Daenerys non aveva più una casa.

Accese la radio sperando che quel giorno fosse diverso. Le trasmissioni alla televisione si erano interrotte dopo una settimana, ma la radio aveva resistito per un mese. Daenerys la stringeva al petto prima di addormentarsi, sperando di ricevere notizie che l’avrebbero aiutata. Aveva sperato con troppa forza di trovare qualcuno che la salvasse e la portasse in un luogo sicuro, ma il mondo l’aveva abbandonata. Tutti – uno per uno – l’avevano lasciata indietro a occuparsi di se stessa e delle macerie.

_Quattro mesi prima_

“Dany, è morto. Lascialo stare, dai.” Viserys distolse la testa dalle strisce di cocaina che si era preparato. Fissò la sorella con aria preoccupata e tracannò una bottiglia di birra.

“No,” mormorò lei, ancora incredula. “Papà, ti prego…” La sua voce era rotta dalle lacrime, che le scorrevano senza tregua lungo le guance. Con le piccole braccia Daenerys cercava di scuotere il cadavere, consapevole che nessuno dei suoi gesti avrebbe avuto effetto.

Viserys si alzò in piedi e buttò per terra una bottiglia di birra ormai vuota.

“Darry non è nostro padre,” ringhiò. “Quante volte te lo devo dire?”

“È l’unica persona che è stata in grado di occuparsi di noi, Viserys. A parte la mamma.”

Stava ancora piangendo sul corpo di Darry, singhiozzando rumorosamente e scuotendolo per cercare di riportarlo di nuovo a sé.

Viserys tirò su con il naso. Daenerys si chiese per un istante quando avesse iniziato con la coca e con quali soldi la stesse comprando, nonostante avesse ormai imparato ad aspettarsi qualunque cosa dal fratello. Lo guardò con disgusto e affondò la testa nel petto di Darry, gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Dobbiamo chiamare qualcuno,” sussurrò a Viserys, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Faccio io, stai tranquilla. To’, bevine un po’.” Le porse una bottiglia di birra mezza vuota. Daenerys la rifiutò e prese una scopa nel tentativo di pulire quel disastro di stanza.

“Come faremo ad andare avanti?” si disse a testa bassa, sperando che Viserys non la sentisse. Era dalla morte dei genitori che Viserys aveva iniziato a comportarsi così: l’alcool, le droghe, sparire per settimane e tornare solo perché aveva bisogno di soldi. Daenerys si era resa conto troppo tardi che non poteva più fare affidamento sul fratello come quando era piccola, quando Viserys la teneva in braccio e le raccontava del periodo in cui la loro famiglia nuotava nell’oro ed era a capo di un impero economico. Sapeva che Viserys si sentiva come un re, come un principe esiliato che doveva riconquistare il proprio trono dagli usurpatori. Il livello di dissociazione dalla realtà a cui era arrivato il fratello continuava a farle paura e, nei momenti in cui era più tranquilla, erano le sue cicatrici a ricordarglielo.

Daenerys si svegliò di soprassalto. Era così sazia che si era addormentata prima di fare la sua solita ronda intorno all’appartamento. Per fortuna, nessun errante era riuscito a entrare attraverso le finestre, nonostante non fossero sbarrate con gli assi come accadeva solitamente. La sveglia elettronica indicava che era ancora mattina – almeno la giornata non era andata del tutto sprecata. Daenerys si fece una rapida doccia e si guardò allo specchio. I capelli color biondo platino le cadevano disordinatamente sulla schiena, fino a raggiungere la vita. Gli occhi scuri erano circondati da occhiaie violacee. Il livido che aveva sulla spalla sinistra era giallastro e sul punto di scomparire.

Uscì dal bagno e si diresse verso la cucina per mangiare qualcosa. Non poté fare a meno di notare la faretra con sole cinque frecce rimaste. Daenerys aveva avuto troppa paura per toglierne una dal cervello dell’errante che aveva colpito il giorno precedente. Non ne aveva visti intorno all’appartamento, ma non ne valeva la pena di mettersi ulteriormente a repentaglio per una dannata freccia. Un rapido calcolo la portò all’inevitabile conclusione che cinque frecce non le erano decisamente sufficienti: aveva bisogno di armi, possibilmente da fuoco.

Chiaramente, Daenerys non aveva la più pallida idea di come funzionasse una pistola. Aveva visto molti film d’azione – Viserys ne era appassionato – ma quello era il suo unico punto di contatto con le armi. Era vagamente consapevole che fosse necessario inserire i proiettili nel caricatore e premere il grilletto, ma c’era sempre un altro processo in mezzo che non le era chiaro. Che cosa voleva dire “togliere la sicura”? Era un’espressione da poliziotti o bisognava toglierla davvero?

Nel corso degli anni era diventata sempre più inseparabile dal suo arco. Quando aveva cinque anni, sua madre gliene aveva comprato uno per giocarci, ma Daenerys si era scoperta piuttosto brava con arco e frecce. Se avesse perseguito una carriera agonistica, probabilmente avrebbe anche raggiunto buoni risultati. Prima che il mondo crollasse Daenerys non aveva molte altre prospettive al di fuori di tirare avanti cercando di trovare un’altra famiglia affidataria. La speranza l’aveva abbandonata molto tempo fa.

_Tre anni prima_

Fiamme.

Daenerys sentì solo le urla del fratello e un calore indescrivibile invaderle la stanza.

“Dany!” gridò Viserys. “Svegliati, svegliati! La casa sta andando a fuoco.” Strappò le coperte dal letto di Daenerys e le gettò sulle fiamme che stavano cercando di raggiungere la camera da letto, ma l’incendio si era espanso troppo per poter anche solo provare a fermarlo. Con ogni probabilità il piano di sotto era andato perduto.

“Cosa?”

“Non so cosa sia successo, vieni qua e cerca di starmi vicina.” La prese in braccio e si diresse verso la finestra.

“Viserys, dove sono mamma e papà?” Daenerys si accorse solo in quel momento delle lacrime che stavano solcando il volto del fratello.

“Dany, la mamma…” Viserys esitò a dirglielo. Daenerys non avrebbe capito: forse ci sarebbe arrivata solo dopo qualche anno, forse non l’avrebbe mai accettato.

“La mamma è nella sua stanza. C’è il… fuoco,” mormorò Viserys stringendo la sorella a sé. Aprì la finestra e fece un rapido calcolo delle possibilità di fuga. Miracolosamente, l’albero di limoni non era ancora stato raggiunto dalle fiamme. Se avesse misurato bene le distanze avrebbe raggiunto l’albero con un salto. Aspettare l’arrivo dei pompieri era troppo pericoloso.

“Stringimi forte, Dany. Non mollare la presa per nessun motivo.”

Viserys le baciò la fronte. Le avrebbe spiegato tutto a tempo debito.

Quando i suoi piedi toccarono un ramo, sentì che forse qualcuno che badava a lui c’era ancora.

*

Daenerys cercò di fare mente locale. Armi. Aveva bisogno di armi da fuoco. Certo, poteva continuare a rimanere barricata in casa da sola, oppure poteva cercare altri gruppi di sopravvissuti. Per fare questo, però, almeno una pistola era indispensabile. Non pensava di essere in grado di fidarsi di qualcuno – tutti l’avevano abbandonata e aveva perso tutto quello che aveva – ma se fosse stata abbastanza fortunata avrebbe potuto trovare qualche ex compagno di scuola o qualche conoscente che l’avrebbe presa sotto la propria ala protettrice.

Le piaceva pensare di potersi prendere cura di sé, ma la verità era che a tredici anni era difficile andare avanti da soli in condizioni normali, figuriamoci dopo tutto quello che era successo. Si alzò dalla sedia e tolse un’asse dalla finestra. Almeno da quella parte, non sembravano esserci erranti.

L’armeria più vicina era a un miglio di distanza. In qualche modo, Daenerys ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare a piedi e disarmata – tralasciando l’arco e le cinque frecce. L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvarla era la sua rapidità e l’essere piccola e magra, anche rispetto alle sue coetanee. Aveva indubbiamente paura, ma valeva la pena di rischiare anche solo per la sensazione di protezione e confronto che le avrebbe dato il possesso di un’arma.

Decise di portarsi dietro soltanto dell’acqua e l’arco. Camminava tenendo la testa bassa, cercando di abituarsi agli erranti che vedeva in lontananza e soprattutto cercando di non sprecare frecce a vuoto. Inutile dire che non aveva visto un singolo sopravvissuto.

A un certo punto, qualcosa la costrinse a fermarsi.

Un errante stava divorando le viscere di una bambina. Daenerys sapeva perfettamente che grazie a quel cadavere era salva e per questo non l’avrebbe inseguita, ma non riuscì a fare finta di niente. La bambina era ancora viva, anche se tra pochi istanti si sarebbe trasformata. I suoi occhi sembravano supplicare di mettere fine alla sua breve vita.

Daenerys prese un tubo di metallo abbandonato sulla strada e attaccò l’errante. La bambina continuava a gridare; Daenerys la colpì alla testa piangendo e tremando, lasciando cadere il tubo non appena i due smisero di dare segni di vita. Si gettò a terra singhiozzando, noncurante dei pericoli. Il mondo non poteva essere così ingiusto. Una bambina non poteva morire abbandonata a se stessa, divorata viva. Daenerys decise che, in ogni caso, doveva tirare avanti. Si alzò in piedi brandendo l’arco; ormai mancavano solo poche centinaia di metri all’armeria.

Quando vi arrivò, non si stupì di trovare la porta scassinata e buona parte delle armi portate via. Daenerys non fu troppo dispiaciuta per l’assenza di fucili, troppo pesanti e difficili da manovrare. Prese due semi-automatiche che sembravano abbastanza facili da utilizzare; le mancavano solo più delle riserve di munizioni. Si diresse in uno dei corridoi interni.

“Mani in alto,” gridò una voce. “Getta le armi a terra e voltati lentamente. Non fare cazzate.”

Daenerys fece come le era stato detto, troppo spaventata per pensare a una via di fuga.

La persona che aveva parlato era Viserys.


	2. II

“Dany?” mormorò Viserys, gettando a terra la pistola che teneva in mano. “Sei tu?”

C’era Viserys, lì di fronte a lei. C’era suo fratello in carne, ossa e sangue del suo sangue. L’avrebbe riconosciuto anche se fosse stato circondato da decine e decine di erranti, nonostante fosse sempre più simile a uno di loro. I capelli biondi, quasi argentei, si erano trasformati in una massa grigiastra che gli incorniciava il volto in modo disordinato. Le sue guance erano scavate e gli occhi blu, quasi violacei, avevano perso la luce che era solita illuminarli.

“Viserys?” Daenerys scoppiò a piangere. Non sapeva se corrergli incontro ad abbracciarlo, per quanto era sollevata che fosse vivo, o scappare via considerando il modo in cui si erano separati. Erano trascorsi quasi tre mesi dal giorno in cui lui era fuggito lasciandola a se stessa. Continuava a farle più paura che mai: se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire l’impatto della mano di Viserys sulle sue guance. Alcune ferite non sarebbero mai guarite.

“Sei… viva,” le disse, singhiozzando. “Sei viva.”

“Non per merito tuo.”

“Oh, Daenerys, piccola Dany. Vieni qua.”

Daenerys si allontanò e impugnò la pistola che aveva caricato in precedenza.

“No.”

Sospirò profondamente e si asciugò le lacrime con una mano.

“Sono cambiate molte cose dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti,” continuò. Era cresciuta. Aveva smesso di avere paura della sua ombra.

“Dove cazzo pensi che sia stato per non rendermene conto?” urlò lui, prendendo a calci uno scaffale.

“Bella domanda. Dove cazzo sei stato?”

“È difficile da spiegare. Ci sono state… tante cose.”

“Tante cose?” gridò Daenerys, “hai idea di cosa abbia dovuto passare da sola?”

Viserys si avvicinò a lei e le sfiorò la guancia con il palmo della mano. Quel tocco era così diverso dai colpi che le aveva inferto in precedenza: era lieve e delicato e le portava alla mente ricordi che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sopprimere.

_Un anno prima_

Quel giorno, Viserys era stranamente tranquillo.

Era seduto in cucina con una birra in mano.

“Ehi, Dany! Vieni qua,” la chiamò. Daenerys chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e si diresse da lui.

“Ciao,” mormorò lei.

“Che ne dici di ordinare il cinese stasera? Dobbiamo festeggiare.”

“C-cosa?” balbettò Daenerys.

“Ti ricordi quel supermercato dove andavamo a comprare i gelati? Ho fatto domanda e mi hanno assunto come magazziniere!”

“Ma è fantastico!” trillò lei correndo ad abbracciarlo. Era davvero una notizia straordinaria: Viserys era stato licenziato dal pub in cui lavorava per aver cominciato una rissa con un cliente e da un paio di mesi era disoccupato. Solo Dio poteva sapere quanto fossero in difficoltà economiche. Lo stipendio di Darry era a malapena sufficiente per mantenere tutti e tre e i soldi dell’eredità, già ampiamente ridotta considerando gli sprechi di loro padre, erano quasi finiti.

Viserys la strinse forte e la baciò sulla fronte.

“Stasera Darry non ci sarà,” le disse. “Se vuoi possiamo guardare un film mentre mangiamo.”

“D’accordo. Hai delle idee?”

“Riguardiamo Inception o riguardiamo Inception?”

“Perfetto!” trillò Daenerys. “Vado a finire i compiti, torno tra un paio d’ore.”

“Stai sempre a studiare,” bofonchiò lui. “Guardati allo specchio. Se solo lo volessi potresti diventare una modella, i fotografi impazzirebbero per te.”

“Non credo.” Daenerys sorrise, imbarazzata. Non reagiva molto bene ai complimenti e non aveva un buon rapporto con il suo corpo. Si diceva che doveva ancora crescere, ma le sue compagne di classe avevano già degli accenni di curve, mentre lei sentiva di avere un aspetto ancora piuttosto infantile.

“Sei bellissima, credimi. Non lo dico solo perché sono tuo fratello,” dichiarò Viserys posando la birra. Si alzò in piedi e le si avvicinò. Le prese una mano e la portò di fronte allo specchio a figura intera che avevano in bagno. Si mise dietro di lei e le sciolse la treccia.

“Guardati,” le sussurrò a un orecchio. “Posso?” continuò, mimando il gesto di sollevarle la maglietta. Lei annuì, un po’ preoccupata. Viserys gliela tolse e le mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.”

Daenerys teneva gli occhi verso il basso, rifiutando il proprio riflesso allo specchio.

“Farai girare la testa a un sacco di ragazzi. Magari l’hai già fatto.”

Si coprì i seni con una mano. Viserys la prese in braccio e la baciò su una guancia. Daenerys era confusa, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva lusingata dalle attenzioni che riceveva. Probabilmente non era un comportamento normale da parte di un fratello maggiore, ma del resto in loro due di normale non c’era proprio niente.

Viserys l’adagiò su un mobile e le accarezzò una guancia. Daenerys si avvicinò al suo viso, guardandolo negli occhi così uguali ai suoi. Sembrava che Viserys stesse aspettando qualcosa.

Quando gli mise le proprie labbra sulle sue, provò una sensazione molto diversa da quella che si era immaginata. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno; non aveva un particolare interesse per i ragazzi e non c’era nessuno che catturasse la sua attenzione. Viserys era diverso. Le sue mani erano più ruvide e la sua bocca sapeva di birra.

Viserys approfondì il bacio e le loro lingue si toccarono. Daenerys capì perché le sue amiche fossero così estasiate all’idea di baciare un ragazzo: era bello e intimo, un segreto tra due persone a cui nessun altro avrebbe potuto avere accesso.

Iniziò a sentirsi sbagliata soltanto quando le loro bocche si separarono.

*

“Non toccarmi,” gli disse con fermezza.

“Dany… ti prego.”

“No,” ribadì lei, allontanandosi. “Usciamo da questo postaccio, piuttosto.”

“Per andare dove?”

“Casa.”

“Casa? Dany, non abbiamo più una cazzo di casa. Ce l’hanno tolta. Perché hanno dovuto rovinare tutto, Dany?” gridò Viserys tra le lacrime. “Guardaci. Eravamo sulla vetta del mondo. L’impero di papà sarebbe diventato mio… nostro. Avremmo potuto avere quello che volevamo.” Le si avvicinava sempre di più, l’alito che puzzava di whisky di seconda scelta e le mani che gli tremavano dalla rabbia.

“Papà è sempre stato malato, lo sai.”

“Questo non era quello che volevo per te. Per noi.”

“Viserys, dobbiamo andare avanti. Cerchiamo un gruppo di sopravvissuti e uniamoci a loro. Possiamo ancora farcela.”

“No,” disse lui con fermezza. “Non c’è più nessuno. Non c’è più niente. Siamo rimasti solo noi due.”

Daenerys stringeva il proprio arco. Vide un errante in lontananza e lo colpì con una freccia. Non le importava più nulla; avrebbe potuto anche finire le munizioni. Sarebbe anche potuta morire – a meno che Viserys non le togliesse la vita per primo. Era imprevedibile. L’astinenza dalle droghe l’aveva ridotto in uno stato terribile: si aggrappava all’alcool ma sapeva che per Viserys non era sufficiente. Niente era mai stato abbastanza, per lui. Daenerys amava crogiolarsi nell’idea che fosse stata la morte della loro madre ad aver cambiato definitivamente Viserys, ma la verità era che lui era sempre stato così. I ricordi all’interno della sua mente erano vaghi, ma Daenerys sapeva che gli attacchi di rabbia e la depressione erano stati una costante della vita di suo fratello, sin da quando erano bambini. Si sentiva in colpa per non aver risposto alla richiesta di aiuto che Viserys aveva cercato di lanciarle chissà quante volte. Era un naufrago a cui lei non aveva gettato il salvagente e a cui nessuno aveva insegnato a nuotare.

L’acqua era troppo profonda.

 

_Tre mesi prima_

La macchina si fermò sul ciglio della strada. Viserys tirò giù il finestrino e una donna con un paio di stivali alti fino alla coscia si avvicinò a lui.

“Ciao, dolcezza.”

“Ciao a te. Che ne dici di salire?”

La ragazza aprì la porta e si sedette al suo fianco. Mise la mano sinistra sulla sua coscia e iniziò a baciarlo con frenesia.

“No. Niente baci sulle labbra,” le disse Viserys allontanandola.

“D’accordo.”

“Come ti chiami?”

“Doreah. Tu?”

“Viserys. Datti da fare.”

Doreah gli slacciò i pantaloni con abilità e si chinò, abbassandogli i boxer e cominciando a masturbarlo. Viserys gettò il capo all’indietro mentre lei prendeva in bocca tutta la sua lunghezza. Ad un certo punto, la prese per i capelli e la sollevò, strappandole il vestito e afferrando i suoi seni.

“Ehi!” strillò Doreah, mentre Viserys cercava affannosamente un preservativo nella tasca dei jeans. Se lo infilò sull’erezione senza perdere troppo tempo: non ne aveva in quel momento e non ne aveva mai avuto, del resto. Reclinò il sedile del passeggero e vi buttò sopra Doreah senza delicatezza. Si scaraventò con il suo peso sopra di lei e iniziò a penetrarla con rabbia. Venne dopo pochi minuti, urlando con aria disperata.

“Sono cinquanta,” fece lei, cercando di sistemare il vestitino lacerato.

Viserys la guardò con rabbia. Le mise le mani al collo e cominciò a stringere, mentre Doreah urlava sempre più forte. Quando l’ultimo respiro esalò dal suo corpo, Viserys aprì la portiera e la lasciò lì, abbandonando il suo cadavere al buio della notte.

*

Un errante comparve dietro le spalle di Viserys, che non lo vide e si accorse della sua presenza soltanto quando fu afferrato per un braccio.

“No!” gridò dimenandosi, ma la presa dell’errante era troppo stretta.

Daenerys era lì di fronte, immobile per la paura. Viserys meritava di morire. Nessuno più di Viserys meritava di essere lasciato agonizzare e di trasformarsi in un non morto. D’altro canto, Viserys era l’unica persona al mondo che le era rimasta.

Impugnò l’arco e colpì l’errante alla testa: quest’ultimo cadde a terra immediatamente. Viserys tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si alzò goffamente.

“Sei diventata ancora più brava con l’arco.”

Daenerys annuì, posandolo per terra.

“In qualche modo mi dovevo difendere,” mormorò. “Viserys, questo posto non è sicuro. Vieni a casa, ci sono provviste per qualche settimana e ho sbarrato le finestre con delle assi.”

“Lasciami morire qui.”

“Cosa? No, Viserys, vieni con me.” Si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per mano.

“Ho commesso tanti errori, Dany. Non sono nemmeno stato in grado di uccidermi.”

“Di cosa stai parlando? Smettila.”

“Avevo preso una corda,” le disse tra le lacrime. “Avevo preso una corda e l’avevo appesa al soffitto. Sono salito su una sedia, ho fatto un cappio e ci ho messo la testa dentro. Poi la corda si è spezzata. L’ho preso per un segno.”

“Devi imparare a prenderti la responsabilità delle cazzate che hai fatto,” sussurrò Daenerys. “Andiamo.”

 

_Sei mesi prima_

Daenerys non era mai riuscita a capire quando Viserys avesse cominciato a fare uso di sostanze stupefacenti, ma era piuttosto convinta che avesse iniziato dopo la morte della loro madre. Non era nemmeno in grado di riconoscere il tipo di droghe di cui lui si faceva: pensava che si trattasse di crack o metamfetamine, ma non ne era del tutto sicura. Qualche volta Viserys aveva portato a casa della cocaina e solo quella era inconfondibile. Le strisce di polvere bianca che inspirava nel naso con una banconota la terrorizzavano quasi quanto il fratello dopo che ne aveva fatto uso. Viserys non era mai stato una persona calma, ma dopo la cocaina si trasformava in una bestia terrificante. In quei casi, Daenerys si chiudeva nella sua stanza e aspettava che gli passasse.

Quando sentì la porta sbattere con violenza, capì che era arrivata un’altra di quelle sere.

“Dany? Dove sei?” urlò Viserys.

Daenerys corse in camera sua e chiuse la porta a doppia mandata. Sarebbe passata anche questa, pensò, guardandosi allo specchio sperando che il suo riflesso le desse coraggio in qualche modo.

A un certo punto, udì il fratello trafficare con la porta della sua stanza.

“Dai, aprimi! Non vuoi parlare un po’ con il tuo fratellone?” gridò lui. Per tutta risposta, Daenerys chiuse gli occhi e si tappò le orecchie con le mani.

Viserys aprì la porta con un calcio. Non appena lo vide ebbe la conferma che fosse sotto l’effetto di qualche droga. Le sue pupille erano enormemente dilatate e i suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue. Le mani gli tremavano e non sembrava in grado di camminare lungo una linea retta.

“Dany, piccola Dany,” sussurrò, prendendola di peso e gettandola sul letto.

“Lasciami!”

Viserys la baciò sul collo e iniziò a slacciarle i pantaloni.

“Ho detto lasciami!” strillò lei. Cercò di recuperare tutta la forza di cui era capace e lo buttò a terra. Si alzò in piedi, gli sferrò un calcio all’inguine e scoppiò in lacrime.

Non poteva sapere che non l’avrebbe più visto per sei mesi.

*

La strada verso casa non era lunga, ma era piena di pericoli. Viserys non diceva una parola; teneva in mano il fucile guardandosi intorno con aria terrorizzata. Daenerys provò a non farsi sopraffare dalla paura impugnando con fermezza la sua pistola. Viserys era al suo fianco, ma non poteva più proteggerla come quando erano piccoli e lei s’infilava nel suo letto perché i temporali la spaventavano.

Non aveva senso tornare indietro agli anni passati e ricordarli con un sorriso sulle labbra. Non aveva più senso crogiolarsi nelle memorie soffici come nuvole. Il mondo era cambiato e bisognava prenderne atto.

Viserys le prese una mano timidamente, probabilmente aspettandosi un rifiuto o una lezione violenta. Daenerys gliela strinse abbozzando un sorriso.

Non c’era più niente che potessero chiamare “casa”, ma almeno avevano l’un l’altra.

“Mi dispiace tanto, Dany,” disse Viserys in un sussurro. “Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto. Non avrei dovuto abbandonarti.”

Daenerys non rispose nulla: non impedì alle lacrime di solcarle le guance e lasciò che il fratello la stringesse a sé in un abbraccio.

Nessuno dei due si accorse che un’orda di erranti aveva iniziato a circondarli e che non sembrava esserci alcuna via di scampo.


End file.
